First Impressions
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Young Topher Brink meets a young yet beautiful girl in high school. What he doesn't know is that this girl is none other than Bennett Halverson! What hardships will their young love have? Please read and review! Last Chapter up! Look for new story soon!
1. First Encounters

Hello again!!! This is a little different then my other stories because this is in the past. But they still are in the same series as my other Fan fictions, "Last Chance" and "Perfect". So please read and review I am having so much fun writing this story and I hope you enjoy

PS: Still don't own Dollhouse

**First Encounters**

**Sixteen year old Christopher Brink was getting ready for the first day of his Junior year in High School. He had awoken that morning at six-thirty AM to his noisy alarm clock that played the Star Treck theme song. **

"**Christopher wake up!!" Bridget bellowed to her son.**

**He moaned in response, turning his alarm off. Topher went to his dresser and pulled out blue jeans and a black and red plaid long sleeved shirt. **

**He came out of his room and began to walk to the kitchen**

"**Move out of the way dweeb" Samantha said pushing her little brother out of the way.**

"**Ahh, well you know just because you're a senior this year doesn't mean you have a right to boss me around!" Topher argued**

**Samantha rolled her blue eyes and flipped her blonde hair, walking off.**

**Topher cooled down once he ate his favorite cereal "**_**Captain Crunch"**_** he noticed his older sister skipping breakfast.**

"**Mom! Sam's being anorexic again!!!" Topher called smirking at his sister"Samantha eat your breakfast now!" Bridget called to her daughter**

"**Mommas Boy" Samantha said under her breath, grabbing a pop tart from the pantry.**

**Once the two siblings finished getting ready, they got their backpacks and walked out of the door.**

**Samantha led the way only to stop dead in her tracks "Hey Topher, come here" Samantha whispered**

"**What?" Topher responded**

"**Look, new neighbors, and it looks like a new girl is going to our school" Samantha said**

"**How do you know?" Topher asked**

**Just then a young girl, perhaps the same age as Topher walked out her front door "Bye Mom Bye Dad!" She called after them.**

**She was a petite brunette with big brown eyes and a beautiful smile. The girl was wearing a pink sweater and a white skirt.**

"**Come on little brother!" Samantha said practically pulling on a hypnotized Topher.**

"**Y-You go on, I'll catch up with you" Topher said, his eyes not leaving the girl.**

"**Fine but if you're late checking out the new girl you are sooo dead!" The blonde said walking off.**

**The young girl walked out of her gate onto the sidewalk. Topher went up to her "Uh hi" He said awkwardly**

"**Um, hello?" She answered fiddling with the chain to her glasses around her neck.**

"**What's your name?" Topher asked**

"**Bennett Halverson" The young girl said holding out her hand**

"**I'm Topher Brink" Topher said reaching his hand to shake hers but taking his hand back quickly when their hands met.**

**Bennett put her hand down slowly tucking a brown lock behind her ear smiling awkwardly. "M- Me and my parents just moved here form Washington D.C." **

"**Not me-- I mean-- me, my sister and our parents--we have lived here all my life" Topher choked out.**

"**Oh" Bennett said, she looked over at Topher and looked down quickly with a blush burning her face when their eyes met.**

"**So, what classes do you have?" Topher asked**

**Bennett pulled a sheet of paper out of her bag, handing it to Topher.**

"**Advanced Chemistry, Trigonometry, English Eleven and U.S. History" Topher said impressed.**

**Bennett looked embarrassed "It's really nothing"**

"**Yeah it is! Hey we have the same classes though!!!" Topher said with glee.**

**Bennett smiled as she took the paper and slid it back into her bag neatly.**

* * *

**They got to school with plenty of time to gather their things for their first class.**

"**Well I have to go to the office to finish my enrollment into this school, please excuse me" Bennett said**

"**Okay, I will see you in 1st**** block then" Topher said**

"**1****st**** block" Bennett repeated walking into the office**

"**I'll save you a seat!" Topher called after Bennett causing her to turn around and mouth "thank you".**

**Topher got to his 1****st**** block Advanced Chemistry and sat down in a desk that had a vacant seat next to it. He placed his backpack in that seat to save it.**

**Several people that Topher met in his first two years of High School were in this block including his best friend Damien Peters. Damien Peters had medium dark hair, olive skin and bright green eyes.**

"**Hey Dude!" Damien called sitting in the seat behind Topher.**

"**Hey man friend!" Topher said turning around to do his secret handshake with him**

"**What's with your backpack in that seat?" Damien asked**

"**I'm saving that seat for--"**

**Just then Bennett walked in the room giving a sheet of paper to the teacher, Mrs. Wilson, she looked at the students and cleared her throat.**

"**Ahem, ladies and gentlemen, we have a new student, her name is Bennett Halverson, please make her welcome"**

**The class watched Bennett as she took her seat next to Topher. She heard rude comments following laughter . Bennett just acted like she didn't hear them.**

**Damien took one look at Bennett "Hello there! I'm Damien Peters"**

"**Hi" Bennett said shyly**

* * *

"**Sooo Bennett, I see you met my good friend Damien" Topher said walking with Bennett after class.**

"**Yes, he's um nice" Bennett said**

"**He's a character that's for sure" Topher laughed**

**Bennett looked over at him "Yes, well I um have to got to my locker" Bennett said walking away.**

"**Chasing girls off already Brink?" Came a voice from behind him.**

**Topher turned around to see Dylan Mason, the total heartthrob of the high school.**

"**And What do I owe this unpleasant surprise to?" Topher asked unamused.**

"**Don't flatter yourself, I was just wondering what a hottie like that new girl would be doing hanging around you but I got a sigh of relief when she ditched you" Dylan said amused**

"**Her name is Bennett and she doesn't want to be bothered with the likes of you but thanks for stopping by!" Topher said sarcastically**

"**Oh ho really? How would you know that?" Dylan asked**

"**Because I--" **

**Because you what? Does the nerd have a little crush? Dylan laughed**

"**Yes I do like her and I have a feeling she likes me too so I don't need you messing it up!" Topher said **

"**You think you can win a girl over that I can't? well we will see" Dylan said**

"**Just leave her alone" Topher said angrily**

"**Oh I'm shaking" Dylan said**

**Topher walked into his next block Trigonometry, he saw his chance to sit next to Bennett, he moved in to sit down but Dylan came running in taking his place.**

"**Hey sexy" Dylan said**

"**Excuse you?" Bennett said**

"**I'm Dylan, you want to do the honor or being my girl?" Dylan asked**

**Bennett rolled her eyes "I can see you are very egotistical, I am not impressed" **

"**huh?" Dylan asked**

"**Let me phrase this in small words so you can understand, NO, I do not date guys like you" Bennett said**

"**But you don't even know what kind of guy I am" Dylan said**

**Yes I do, you only care about your looks and what looks good on you" Bennett said getting up.**

"**Miss Halverson, is there a problem?" Mr. Blane the teacher asked**

"**yes, Mr. Mason is bothering me, may I move?" Bennett asked**

"**If you would like" Mr. Blane said**

**Topher was focused on Dylan and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings.**

"**Topher? Can I sit with you?" Bennett asked**

"**Huh? Uh yeah sure!" Topher said moving his book bag to the floor.**

* * *

**At lunch Topher and Bennett found a spot next to Damien and a couple of new friends Bennett met to sit with.**

"**Were going to get lunch, are you sure you'll be alright sitting here by yourself?" Crystal Blake asked Bennett**

"**Yes, Besides I have my own lunch and I don't want people stealing our seats or our things" Bennett said**

"**Okay well be right back" Crystal said walking away with the others.**

**Bennett took out a sandwich and began to nibble on it while reading a book.**

"**Hey baby!" Dylan said sitting down next to Bennett.**

**She put her book down, "Don't call me baby, I'm not your baby" **

"**aw come on sugar your good looking, I'm extremely good looking, it's only right for you to be my baby" Dylan said**

"**You disgust me" Bennett said coldly**

"**don't be that way sweet heart" Dylan said with a cocky smile.**

"**Stop calling me names, I am not your girlfriend and I never will be" Bennett said her tone not changing.**

**Dylan leaned into Bennett as Topher, Crystal and Damien came back to the table.**

"**Get off of me!!" Bennett screamed pouring cold water over Dylan's head and pants.**

"**You little Bitch! Look what you did!!" Dylan said getting up.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry did I do that? Here let me help" Bennett said pouring milk all over his body.**

"**You heard the lady, now leave her alone" Topher said folding his arms standing in front of Bennett.**

"**Gladly! Have fun with your nerd!" Dylan said walking out of the cafeteria, everybody laughing as he went by.**

**Topher turned around and looked at Bennett, she looked up at him as a single tear fell down both sides of her face.**

**Topher sat down next to Bennett and put a hand on her shoulder "Hey, Bennett, why are you crying? He's gone now"**

**Bennett sniffled "I know that, I just wanted this to be a normal first day and then this stupid jerk tries to hit on me."**

"**Why don't I take you to the bathroom to calm yourself down" Crystal suggested**

"**Okay, watch my things?" Bennett asked Topher**

"**Sure"**

**Crystal hooked Bennett by the arm and walked out of the cafeteria to the bathroom.**

**Once they were in there Bennett sat on the edge of the bathroom sink and Crystal went to get some wet paper towels for her. **

"**Thanks Crystal" Bennett said wiping the damp paper towel on her face.**

"**Just ignore Dylan, he's and ass and everyone knows it sweets" Crystal said**

"**I just don't like guys being all over me like that, I find it extremely repelling" Bennett said**

"**Well make sure to tell Topher that" Crystal said**

"**W- What?" Bennett asked**

"**Nett don't tell me you don't know" Crystal said**

"**Know what?" Bennett asked**

"**Topher is obviously crushing over you, It's painfully obvious" Crystal said**

"**You think he likes me? Bennett blushed**

"**Sweets, I know he likes you!" Crystal said**

"**He has been talking to me all day and has been really nice to me" Bennett said**

"**What do you think about him?" Crystal asked**

"**Well he is adorably cute, and is nice caring smart and really awkwardly goofy" Bennett smiled**

"**Why don't you get to know him better? You two are perfect for each other I can already tell" Crystal's brown eyes shining.**

"**I have feelings for Topher but I just don't- can't trust guys" Bennett said**

"**Alright but give yourself time, I've known Topher for four years, he grows on you" Crystal said.**

"**If you've known him for that long why don't you date him?" Bennett asked**

"**One I don't like him like that and two, I am dating Damien" Crystal said**

"**Oh really? For how long?" Bennett asked**

"**6 years" Crystal said flipping her bright red hair.**

"**Oh my that is a long time" Bennett said**

"**Yes it is but we make it work, I wanted to hook you and Topher up so he wont be lonely and because like I said earlier, you two are adorable together!" Crystal said**

"**We better get back to the cafeteria" Bennett said**

"**Your right" Crystal smiled**

**The two friends walked into the cafeteria to sit where they were before they left.**

"**Hey Bennett are you alright?" Topher asked**

"**Yes, thank you" Bennett said**

**Topher grinned at Bennett.**

* * *

**Later that night the four friends went out to the arcade and the mall to hang out. **

**After Damien got home, the three remaining friends were walking to their houses.**

"**I'll see you later Nett! Bye Topher! Crystal called to the two love birds.**

"**Later Crystal!" Topher called**

"**Good night" Bennett said**

**Crystal got inside as soon as it started to rain.**

"**Oh perfect" Bennett said under her breath**

**Topher took off his coat and gave it to Bennett "Here this will keep you warm and dry"**

**She slipped on his coat over her sweater and put the hood on. "Thanks"**

**Thunder started to boom through the clouds as the rain poured harder. Topher awkwardly put a protective arm around Bennett as they were walking to their houses. Bennett looked over at Topher when he did and felt her heart **_**pitter patter **_**faster. Once they got in front of her house Bennett tried to take his coat off. **

"**Keep it, it looks better on you anyway" Topher said reaching to touch her face but putting his hand down quickly.**

" **Well I better-- go thanks for the wonderful time" Bennett said, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed Topher on the cheek. Topher put his hands on her hips and stood there for a moment, not sure what to do, they both just looked at each other while their breathing and heartbeat intensified. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but the porch light from the Halverson's home came on. **

"**Bennett Victoria Halverson you get in this house right now!" Jeffery Halverson said stepping onto the porch. "You get away from my daughter! Scram!"**

"**Let me go please" Bennett whispered**

**Topher reluctantly let go of his hold on Bennett "I'll see you tomorrow"**

**Bennett smiled softly and walked towards her father **

"**You have got some serious explaining to do young lady" Jeffery said slamming the door to the house turning off the porch light. **

**Topher put his hands in his pockets as he walked to his house kicking a pebble all the way to his driveway.**

**Topher got in his house and shut the door quietly. It was very dark so he knew it had to be late. Samantha turned on the light to reveal herself to her younger sibling.**

"**Ahh!" Topher screamed.**

"**You are sooo busted!" Samantha said**

"**Alright Alright you caught me!" Topher said**

"**Where were you?" Samantha asked**

"**I was out with Damien Crystal and Bennett." Topher said**

"**If Bennett's dad finds out you can kiss your little girlfriend bye" Samantha said**

"**What are you talking about?" Topher asked**

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? I hope you will so love where I'm going with the second chapter which should be up very soon, please review!!! **

**Peace my friends!!!!**


	2. Forbidden Love

Thank you for reviewing WillowEchoRiver and MementoMoriYB! I very appreciate the lovely comments! Please enjoy this chapter it is short compared to the first one so I will be posting a third chapter right after this one :]

PS: I still do not own Dollhouse

PSS: The italics in this story are phone conversations for the most part but at the end of this chapter the italics represent lyrics to the song "Love Story" By Taylor Swift. 

**Forbidden Love**

"**Bennett's father is very strict" Samantha told her brother.**

"**How would you know? You never even talked to Bennett before" Topher said**

"**Yes but I talked to someone that does know Bennett" Samantha said**

"**Who?" Topher asked**

"**Crystal" Samantha said**

"**When did you talk to her?" Topher questioned**

"**Tonight, through texting" Samantha said**

"**What did you ask her about Bennett?" Topher asked**

"**I was curious about her so I asked Crystal did she know Bennett" Samantha said**

"**And, what did Crystal tell you?" Topher asked curiously**

"**That she and Bennett had became friends and also that Bennett seemed to have an interest with you." Samantha said cutting an eye over at her brother.**

"**Well--I know that she has an interest in me, we kinda got that all cleared up!" Topher grinned**

"**Back up a little, what happened between you two?" Samantha asked**

"**Nothing really, we hung out, laughed and when we got to her house well-- she kissed me and uh I tried to kiss her back but her dad came out and yelled at us!" Topher said**

"**That is a bad thing! Apparently the last time her dad even thought she was involved with a guy that wasn't smart or didn't want to be a Doctor or a Lawyer, she was forbidden to see him. " Samantha said**

"**So???" Topher asked**

"**Do you even have a career plan?" Samantha asked**

"**Why Yes! I am going into Science Technology!" Topher proudly said**

"**Geez what a nerd! Well if you haven't noticed that is not like being a doctor or lawyer." Samantha said**

"**Well her dad will just have to deal with me because we have something special!" Topher said**

"**Topher look around you! You've only known her one day!" Samantha argued**

"**Yeah but there is something about her, I can't put my finger on it but I know that she is perfect for me" Topher said**

"**Fine but don't say I didn't warn you when her father moves her to a all girls school or something" Samantha said walking upstairs to her room.**

**Topher walked upstairs, shut his door and dialed Bennett's cell phone.**

**Bennett had fallen asleep on her bed still wearing Topher's coat. She woke up when she heard her phone ring under her pillow.**

"_**Hello?" She answered sleepily"Bennett, hey! It's me!" Topher said**_

_**Her face burned with a blush "Hey".**_

"_**How are you, you sound out of it" Topher said**_

"_**Oh no, I am fine, I was sleeping actually" Bennett said**_

"_**Did you want me to let--" Topher began**_

"_**No!-- I mean I'm fine, I'm glad you called" Bennett said **_

_**Topher grinned "Really why is that?"**_

_**Bennett paused "Because--I--um--" Her voice trailed off.**_

"_**Bennett, how would you like it if I came over there?" Topher asked**_

"_**I--um don't think that is such a good idea" Bennett said sadly**_

"_**Why not?" Topher asked**_

"_**Because my father forbidded me from seeing you" Bennett said quietly**_

"_**What? Why? Because he accidentally saw our only almost kiss?!" Topher asked**_

"_**My father is extremely protective over me" Bennett said**_

"_**No! You don't say?!" Topher asked sarcastically **_

"_**I'm serious, he told me he doesn't find you suitable for me" Bennett said**_

"_**He doesn't even know me!" Topher said**_

"_**He said that a suitable guy for me would ask him if he could take me out" Bennett said**_

"_**It's not like we were going alone, we had Crystal and Damien with us!" Topher said**_

"_**Yeah I kno**_**w **_**and I asked my mom and she had no problem with it" Bennett said**_

"_**What did you ask your mom?" Topher asked**_

"_**If I could go to the mall with three of my friends tonight." Bennett answered**_

"_**She didn't ask you for names? Isn't that like a Mom thing to do?" Topher asked**_

"_**Yes I suppose, but no she just told me to have fun and to be home by Eleven." Bennett said**_

"_**Well, why was your dad so mad then?" Topher asked**_

**Bennett was about to answer when she heard someone rustling outside her bedroom.**

"_**Topher, I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, bye" **_**She hung up.**

**Bennett watched as her door knob turned, creaking open the door.**

"**What were you doing?" Jeffery asked coming in his daughters room.**

"**Nothing sir" Bennett said**

"**are you lying?" Jeffery asked**

**Bennett sighed "I was sleeping until I got a phone call" Bennett said**

"**Was is that boy?" Jeffery asked**

"**Yes but dad, I can explain he--"**

"**I don't want to hear excuses young lady, I was perfectly clear that I didn't want you in contact with that boy!" Jeffery said, power roaring through his voice.**

"**Dad, he goes to my school" Bennett said**

**I can send you to an all girls school would you like that?" Jeffery asked**

"**What is your deal with Topher?" Bennett asked**

"**I do not want my brilliant daughter dating a tech geek!" Jeffery said**

"**We are not dating" Bennett said**

"**Oh really? Why was he all over you in front of the house earlier tonight?" Jeffery asked**

"**He was being friendly" Bennett said**

"**Friendly is just a hug, maybe but he had his hands on your body in a non friendly way" Jeffery said**

**Bennett was quiet**

"**Bennett I forbid you from even acknowledging his presence. If you defy my wishes, I will send you to private school immediately" Jeffery said**

"**But dad!" Bennett cried**

"**I have made myself clear, I will not carry on this conversation anymore" Jeffery said**

"**But--" **

**That is ENOUGH!" Jeffery yelled slamming the door behind him.**

**Bennett began to cry.**

_**You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet**_

_**I was crying on the stair case**_

_**Begging you please don't go…**_

**Bennett Halverson had about enough of her over the top protective father and she wasn't going down without a fight. She is going to keep in touch with Topher no matter what it takes.**

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.**_

**She is falling for someone that she doesn't want to loose, ever.**

_**Cause we were both young when I first saw you…**_

* * *

**Okay so be completely honest! What did you think? Again I apologize for the extremely short Chapter. Please review, Bye Byez!**


	3. Not Giving Up

**Here's the third chapter!! Reviews are really loved and helpful:] enjoy :D**

**PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS: I don't own Dollhouse**

Not giving up

The next day while getting ready for school, Bennett was bothered by her father.

"Bennett I am going to give you a ride to school to make sure you are not walking with that boy" Jeffery said

Bennett focused on brushing her long hair.

"You can't ignore me forever young lady, it's only going to get you in deeper water" Jeffery said

Bennett put her light blue brush down on her dresser and she turned to Jeffery.

"I can walk, I know how to block people out"

"I don't trust you and that boy" Jeffery said

"That _boy_ protects me, you think that you are protecting me by keeping us apart but it's only making me more miserable, I will find a way to see Topher again no matter what you say" Bennett said coldly grabbing her backpack and purse.

"I've had enough with sassy back talking from you!" Jeffery said

"I have to leave, excuse me" Bennett said sliding her phone into her bag, checking the time.

"Jeff, what are you doing? Bennett is going to be late" Jennifer Halverson said

Jeffery looked back at this wife to his daughter and walked out of the bedroom.

"Thanks Mom" Bennett said

"Your welcome sunshine" Jennifer smiled

Bennett hugged her mother and walked out of the door and to the sidewalk. She opened her gate and shut it behind her as she walked to school.

"Bennett!! Wait up!!" Topher ran up to the brunette and grinned at her.

"Hey Topher" Bennett smiled gently

"So how are you?" Topher asked

"Frustrated, you?" Bennett sighed

"Well I'm good now so uh what are you, frustrated at?" Topher said getting closer to Bennett.

"My father, he is so unbelievable! He thinks he is protecting me by keeping us apart." Bennett said

"Silly Silly Bennett! No one can keep us apart" Topher reassured her

"But what if someone finds out and then word gets to my dad? He would send me to a boarding or a private school or something like that" Bennett freaked

"We just have to pick and choose our right times" Topher said

"What if we choose the wrong time? What if my dad taps my phone calls or what if I get a tracker device put on me and--" she continued

Topher grabs Bennett and stops her continuous babbling by kissing her.

"Relax, I wont let anything happen to you" Topher said holding her face in his hands.

"I believe you I really do, I just can't help but wonder…" Bennett said"Do you trust me?" Topher asked

Bennett looked up at Topher "y-yes of course I do"

"I will keep you safe, you are not going anywhere " Topher reassured her once again.

"Okay" Bennett said

Topher and Bennett walked to school holding hands the rest of the way.

At school they did mot try to hide anything. School was one place Topher and Bennett could reveal their feelings and not try to hide.

"So what are you guys going to do when it's time to go home? You guys are neighbors for sobbing out loud, how are you supposed to ignore each other?" Crystal asked

"I am not exactly sure" Bennett said

"Whatever the case, I am going to walk Bennett to her house and kiss her goodbye" Topher said

"It's going to be difficult, but I am sure it will work out" Bennett said looking down at her books.

"What's wrong?" Topher asked putting his arm around her shoulder

"I am just nervous that's all. If my father found out what I am doing behind his back he would skip Plan A and go to Plan B: Military School." Bennett shivered at the thought.

"How is he going to find out Nett?" Crystal asked

"I don't know, if he sees us outside or if he hires a private investigator, my father is very stubborn when he makes his mind up." Bennett said

"I'll tell you what, before we get to your house we will say our goodbyes and part ways so he doesn't expect a thing" Topher offered

"Thank you that is very helpful" Bennett said kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Once they were on their way home, the teenagers stopped two houses away from Bennett's to say goodbye.

"So uh I guess I'll see you later then?" Topher said not sure whether to kiss her or not.

"Yeah okay. Call me later?" Bennett asked equally as confused.

"Yeah! Of course!" Topher said

They stood in silence for a moment

"Oh the hell with it!!!!!" Topher said pulling Bennett in for a kiss.

They both felt that every time they had to say goodbye was getting harder and harder.

"Bye" Bennett said almost in tears

"If you need me you know where I am" Topher hugged Bennett tightly.

She smiled at him as they parted separate ways.

* * *

Later that night Topher snuck out of his house to go see Bennett.

He grabbed his dad's long ladder and quietly stuck it on the side of the house and he tried climbing up it the best he could.

Bennett heard something by her window so she moved her curtains to see what it was. "Topher?! What are you doing?!" She asked opening up her window to see Topher on the other side.

"I wanted to come see you! It's Friday night so we have no school" Topher said

Bennett helped him through the window "Ssh, I don't want to wake up my parents what did you do with that ladder?"

"I have my secrets" Topher laughed

"I'll bet you do, but you can't stay here" Bennett said

"Why not?" Topher asked pouting

"Because both of my parents go to work in the morning they could see you in here with me if they come to check on me" Bennett said

"If they do, I will…… hide in the closet….yeah!" Topher said

Bennett rolled her eyes "Okay, I will set my alarm on my phone for the time my parents get up, you have to leave then okay? I will call you later and tell you when it's okay to come back."

"You are the greatest!" Topher said sitting on Bennett's bed.

"No funny business though" Bennett said

"Like what?" Topher asked stupidly

Bennett sighed "don't think this as an opportunity to get under my skirt because it's not happening"

"Woaahhh Bennett! It's not like it wouldn't be the most amazing thing ever cause it would be.. But I wouldn't use you like that. I just wanted to be here for you" Topher said

Bennett smiled "I'm glad you are here, I was thinking about calling you before I went to bed"

The rest of the night the two spent watching TV, snuggling, some kissing here and there, but then Bennett fell asleep while lying against Topher's chest.

That next morning Bennett woke up, forgetting all about who was with her. She turned over and saw Topher still sleeping. She blinked a few times before realizing it was way past time for her parents to be at work.

Bennett got up, trying not to wake up Topher. She opened her door and walked downstairs to see both of her parents sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Morning Sunshine" Jennifer greeted her daughter

"Morning" Bennett said

"Morning Benz" Jeffery said using her child nickname.

"morning dad, I'll be right back" Bennett said walking upstairs

"Topher wake up!!!!!" Bennett said quietly

"Huh what?" Topher asked sleepily

"Wake up! You have to leave my parents are home!" Bennett said

"Are you for serious?" Topher asked

"Yes! You have to go!" Bennett said

"Okay Bennett calm down" Topher said

"Alright, now all we have to do is sneak you out the back door, we are lucky we have more than one way of getting downstairs" Bennett said

"you have two different flight of stairs?" Topher asked

"Yes you go down those and you get to the living room and the front door, you go down these you get to the back door and the kitchen, come on" Bennett said motioning him to follow.

They got to the back door, Bennett kissed Topher again and again, before shoving him out the door.

She went upstairs to get dressed so it looks like there was a reason for her to go up there. She went back downstairs and saw her parents, they still haven't moved.

"Anyone for a game of Parcheesi?" Bennett asked

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my chapter!!!!!!!!!!! Look for a new chapter coming soon!!!! Please review!**


	4. One Chance

Hello fellow readers, I hope you like where I am going with this story because I am having a really fun time writing this. Please review even if it's short, It still brightens my day. So without further ado, here's the fourth chapter (WARNING: CONTAINS SURPRISE)

Still don't own Dollhouse

**One Chance**

"**Bennett come here please, your mother and I would like to talk to you" Jeffery called to her daughter from the other room.**

**Bennett walked into the living room where her parents were "Okay, what about?"**

**Jeffery sighed "Your mother has brought to my attention that if I continue this erratic behavior and keep you from that boy, you will become distant and cold towards us"**

"**It is wrong to keep you away from love, we were wrong" Jennifer said**

"**However-- there is one catch" Jeffery said**

**Bennett groaned "I thought so"**

"**We will only give him **_**one **_**chance and one chance **_**only**_** to prove himself worthy of you" Jeffery said**

"**and how will you do that?" Bennett asked**

"**Invite him over for dinner tonight, If he passes our little test, we have no problem with you seeing this young man" Jennifer said**

"**Thank you so much!" Bennett said hugging both her mother and father.**

**She grabbed her cell phone and called Topher**

"_**Bennett! What's up?!" **_**He answered**

"_**Nothing much, I just have a question for you" **_**Bennett smiled**

"_**Okay shoot"**_

"_**My parents are giving you a chance to prove yourself worthy of me, so they invited you over tonight for dinner can you be here by six?"**_

"_**I wouldn't miss this for anything!!!! I'll be over sooner than that!"**_

"_**Okay, what time?"**_

"_**Now-ish" **_

**There was a knock on the door **_**"Geez he really wasn't kidding was he?" **_**Bennett thought answering the door.**

"**Hey Bennett!" Topher said hugging her gently.**

"**Please come in" Bennett said**

**Topher walked inside the house looking around for her parents. "Where are they?" he whispered**

"**Mom, Dad, Our guest is here" Bennett called going into the kitchen.**

**Topher laughed nervously "Hey Mr. and Mrs. H!"**

**Jeffery cleared his throat not saying anything.**

"**It's nice to meet you, please make yourself at home" Jennifer said**

"**Not too much at home" Jeffery cut in**

**The tone of Jeffery's voice made Topher shiver slightly.**

* * *

**While eating dinner, Jeffery and Jennifer saw this as a time to cross-examine their daughter's boyfriend.**

"**So Topher, What do you plan on doing after you get out of high school?" Jennifer asked**

**Topher cleared his mouth before he spoke, which wasn't at all like him, "I'm going to college"**

"**Oh really? What is your career choice?" Jennifer asked**

**Topher put a smile on his face getting closer to the table "You see I want to go into Science Technology, I find it extremely fascinating"**

**Bennett felt herself sinking to the bottom of her chair.**

"**Bennett, please, is that the way we behave for your guest?" Jennifer asked**

"**No ma'am" Bennett blushed rising up**

"**How would you support our daughter if you two got married?" Jeffery asked**

"**I would work hard to bring home the beef!!!" Topher said**

"**That's good to hear" Jennifer beamed a smile**

* * *

**The four of them moved into the living room to play games for a little bit.**

**But what they didn't know is what was going on outside their house. Two masked men had drove up into their driveway with guns and bags. They quietly crept out of the vehicle, looking for the best way inside. "This way" The taller man said**

"**Right" The smaller man said**

**The two men found their way into the house through the back door. "You go occupy the hostages while I go see what kind of goodies they have" The tall man said**

**The smaller man walked inside the living room with the gun pointing up in the air.**

"**Nobody move!" He said **

**The room grew quiet with fear and dread.**

"**W-what do you want f-from us?" Bennett asked her voice shaking**

"**Just SHUT UP!" The man said pointing a gun at Bennett**

"**Hey-- dude with the gun pointing-- at my girlfriend, what are you-- doing?" Topher gulped.**

"**I said SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! WE WILL BE GONE SOON ENOUGH" The man screamed, the gun still pointing at Bennett, causing her to tremble.**

"**Get out of here" Jennifer said**

"**I TOLD YOU GUYS TO SHUT UP NOW, THE NEXT TIME SOMEONE SAYS SOMETHING GETS A BULLET IN THEIR BRAIN" **

"**Don't threaten my mother!!" Bennett said in a very cold voice**

"**What did you say?" The man said**

**Topher tried to hold Bennett back but she shook him off.**

"**Are you deaf? I said, don't threaten my mother" Bennett boldly said**

"**Stupid girl, I had one rule and one rule only, to shut up, and what do you do? You run your mouth"**

"**Bennett why don't you---" Topher began**

**Bennett turned around "No!!"**

**The other man came into the living room "What the hell is going on here?!" **

"**I am about to spill myself some teenage blood" the other man said**

"**Leave her alone!" Topher yelled**

"**Okay one more outburst and the pretty little girl becomes dead little girl!" The smaller man said pointing the gun at Bennett**

"**You want to shoot someone shoot me" Topher said**

"**Hmmm, no shooting the girl would be more fun" The man said**

"**Go ahead, my parents will have you in jail faster than you can say--"**

"**Goodbye?" The man pulled the trigger the same time that Topher pushed Bennett out of the way, the bullet going into his left leg.**

**Topher pulled his leg to him, gritting his teeth in pain. **

"**Why did you do that?! Lets go" The taller man said**

**The two men cowardly ran out of the house**

"**Their getting away!" Jeffery said**

"**Let them go" Bennett said kneeling next to her boyfriend putting pressure on the wound"**

"**But Bennett--"**

"**He is bleeding profusely we have get him to the hospital" Bennett said**

**Jeffery sighed and they all rushed to the hospital**

* * *

**After about thirty excruciatingly long minutes the doctor came out.**

**Bennett rose to her feet, her face stained with tears as fresh ones fell "How is he?"**

"**We were able to stop the bleeding to get the bullet out, he is doing fine." The Doctor said**

"**Thank god, may I see him?" Bennett asked**

"**Of course, this way"**

**Bennett followed the doctor into the room where Topher had just awoken.**

"**B-Bennett, where are we?" Topher asked**

"**The hospital, you threw yourself in front of me to take a bullet that was meant for me, you saved my life" Bennett said**

**Topher laughed a little "It was nothing"**

"**Y-yes it was, you are amazing" Bennett said bending down to kiss him**

"**Where are your parents?" Topher asked**

"**The police station, they think they have a hunch of where these guys might be" Bennett said**

"**Good" Topher coughed**

* * *

**Topher was able to go home that night, Bridget and Samantha came to pick him up from the hospital.**

"**I-- don't want you to leave" Bennett said bending down to hug her boyfriend in the wheelchair.**

"**I'm just right next door, I will come see you tomorrow" Topher gave Bennett a couple of quick kisses and Samantha wheeled him out of the hospital. **

**Later that night, Bennett called Topher seeing how he was doing**

**He picked up "**_**Hello?"**_

**Bennett felt her heart become suddenly warm **_**"How are you?"**_

"_**Other than having a cast on my leg, I'm doing pretty good for a cripple" **_**He joked**

**Bennett smiled **_**"Well I have some good news" **_

"_**Okay lets here it" **_

"_**My parents think of you as a hero so there is no doubt in my mind that they don't like you" **_

"_**Well that's great! I can't wait to see you again" **_

"_**Me either" **_**Bennett started to cry**

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**I still can't believe all this happened" **_**she said through tears**

"_**I'm alright you are alright and so are your parents, plus those punks have been put behind bars" **_

"_**I know I am happy"**_

"_**But?"**_

"_**But I feel terrible for you taking that bullet for me"**_

"_**Bennett, I would take a bullet for you everyday, just to see you breathe"**_

"_**You are so sweet"**_

"_**I love you Bennett"**_

"_**I love you too"**_

"_**I have to go now, I will see you soon love"**_

**Bennett hung up as the tears fell down her cheeks more and more. Topher had saved her life in the risk of his own. But he didn't care, he felt deeply for her more everyday. **

**He would follow her to the ends of the earth…**

* * *

**I hope this story wasn't too much!!! Please Please Please Review! See you all next chapter!**


	5. Closer than Ever

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It made me feel good to have all of this support while writing this (: I will probably only have a couple of more chapters of this and then go back to present time. So enjoy the fifth chapter of First Impressions!!!! **

**(If Dollhouse were mine, we would've seen more Topher/Bennett romance so obviously I don't own it) **

Closer than Ever

It was Topher and Bennett's senior year of high school. They had grown closer and closer everyday, but one day would change it all.

17 year old Bennett Halverson was getting ready for a date with her boyfriend Topher Brink for their 1 year anniversary.

Soon there came a knock on the door, Jeffery got up to get it.

"Bennett, Topher's here"

Bennett walked downstairs to meet with her boyfriend.

"Hey" She smiled

Topher pulled her into hug kissing the top of her head.

"Hello Topher, how are you?" Jennifer asked

"Just fine Mrs. H" Topher said

"Take care of our daughter, try to have her home by Eleven" Jennifer said

"Always do" Topher said

Bennett hugged both of her parents goodbye and Topher led her out to his car.

He opened the car door for her and helped her in.

"So where are we going?" Bennett asked

"I thought we would go out to eat, that ok?" Topher asked

"Yes, that sounds good I am so hungry" Bennett said

Topher drove them up to a local Olive Garden, knowing Bennett loved to eat there.

Bennett's eyes lit up "I should've known you would take me to my favorite place"

Topher took her hand in his as he led her inside. He had something special planned in mind for their evening.

Topher and Bennett sat down at a table sitting across from one another, Topher took Bennett by surprise and took her by the hand.

"Bennett I want to ask you something ok? don't freak out on me though" Topher said

"Um ok" She said

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny box and handed it to Bennett "Here open it"

Bennett took the box gently and opened it slowly, there inside was a ring. She just looked up at him with a look of surprise on her face.

"I knew I would get that face." Topher went over to her and knelt down "I want to be with you forever, I think you know what I am going to ask you"

"B-but were too young" Bennett held back tears

"Not now, after college, I just thought I would ask you now, I am madly in love with you I will get you a better ring in the mean time." Topher said getting up to sit next to her.

"I don't know what to say" Bennett said tears blinding her vision.

"A yes would be great!" Topher joked

She smiled "Of course I am going to say yes, I am just so speechless I don't know what else to say" Her eyes finally releasing the tears.

"Whew! Okay" Topher laughed

Bennett took the small ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. "I think it's perfect you don't have to get a better one"

"Yeah I do, I showed it to my mom, she said quote 'You better be getting that girl another ring before then' unquote." Topher said in his best impression of his mother causing people to look.

"Hun, people are staring" Bennett whispered

"Oh well, let them I don't care!" Topher said

"well I do!" Bennett said placing a finger over Topher's lips

Topher looked over at Bennett and kissed her finger, Bennett took her finger back "You are crazy" She laughed

"Yes but you are the one that puts up with my craziness" Topher grinned putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Your right, Why do I do that again?" She joked

"Because I am good looking with a cute cocky smile?" Topher bragged

"Hmmm maybe" Bennett said

Topher pulled Bennett closer and kissed her.

Later after they ate, Bennett was getting a migraine, so Topher took her home.

While going home Bennett looked down at the ring "Should I keep this on when I get home?"

"sure why not?" Topher asked

"I just don't know what my parents will do" Bennett looked over at Topher

"Ah, well I'm sure they will be thrilled, my mom was"

Bennett smiled "Hopefully my parents will be the same way"

Once they pulled into Bennett's driveway, Topher walked her to the door giving her a few kisses before saying goodbye.

"I'll call you when my head feels better" Bennett said

"Okay, I love you Bennett" He winked

"Love you too" She said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek

He stayed until she was safely inside the house.

* * *

"I'm back" Bennett said putting her hand over her eyes trying to block the light that was causing her head to pound.

"Hey Bennett, have a good time?" Jennifer asked

"Yes I had a wonderful time, I just have a migraine I was planning to go up to bed after a hot bath" Bennett said

"Here let me get you some Excedrin" Jennifer said going to the kitchen

"Thanks" Bennett sat down taking off her heels.

Jennifer gave her a tablet of Tylenol "It's all we have"

"It's fine" Bennett said taking it will a glass of water

"Bennett, what is that on your hand?" Jennifer asked

"A ring" Bennett said

"I've never seen it before" Jennifer said

"That's because Topher bought it for me and gave it to me tonight" Bennett said putting the glass cup in the drain.

"What for?" Jennifer asked

"Mom-- before you get mad just let me explain--" Bennett tried to say

"Bennett Victoria, just tell me it's not an engagement ring, you have no need to be worrying about marriage right now" Jennifer said, her sweet tone changing

Bennett sighed "Yes ma'am it is, but we are not worrying about the marriage part right now, we were waiting until after college"

"And that makes it better? Please answer me this, Did you sleep with him?" Jennifer's tone became shaken

"No Ma'am" Bennett answered

"Well at least you are not getting married because of _those _issues" Jennifer said

"He makes me happy" Bennett said softly

"Just do me a favor and wait, you have your whole live ahead of you" Jennifer said

"I am waiting to get married but I already told him I would" Bennett said

Jennifer stroked her hand through her graying brown hair and sighed "Go tell your father"

When Bennett told Jeffery he was very furious, he thought the same as Jennifer, but when she told him other wise he cooled down a little.

Through the rest of their high school year Jennifer supported her daughter even though she did not approve but Jeffery had plans up his sleeve.

* * *

Bennett and Topher had been talking about colleges and were trying to reach an agreement of which one to go to.

"Hey Bennett, a letter came in through the mail about the college you and Topher wanted to get into" Jeffery said handing her the letter.

Jeffery Halverson was telling the truth but he had re-copied the letter and put that she was denied instead of accepted.

"Bennett? What does it say?" Topher asked

She looked like her heart was broken "I- I didn't get in"

"Aw that's too bad I am so sorry Benz" Jeffery said

"Hey maybe I can get into that Tucson school you wanted to go to" Topher said

"Oh that reminds me, your mother told me to give you this, it's the letter from that college in Tucson" Jeffery said

Little did they know, Jeffery did the same thing, trying to get them to split up.

Topher's face saddened "I didn't get in"

"But I did" Bennett said sadly

"I got into the one you got rejected in" Topher said

"Well, even though we will be hours apart we can still keep in touch" Bennett said

"Yeah and we can meet up here every time our schools let out on break" Topher said

Jeffery had a plan to ruin that too. He wasn't giving up until they were broken up, he is not seeing his daughter throw her life away to get married after college.

* * *

When Topher and Bennett left each other they felt like they had lost a part of themselves.

Bennett moved to Arizona, Topher stayed in Los Angeles.

During their leisure time, they would write each other little love notes, which never seemed to get back to the other. It first started when they had been separated for a week.

Bennett wrote a note saying,

_Dear Topher,_

_I can't stop thinking about you, I miss you so much I can hardly stand it._

_Classes here are very interesting, I am starting to study neuroscience in the Rossum facility here._

_I hope everything is going well with you. Please write back soon._

_Yours always,_

_Bennett_

She mailed her letter that next day. Topher never got the letter so he sent her a letter as well.

_Bennett,_

_Hey babe how's it hanging out in the desert?_

_Things are pretty cool here, I just can't stop thinking about you._

_I can't wait for the closest school break so we can meet up_

_Until next time I will be waiting, I love you._

_Topher_

Jeffery made a phone call to the Los Angeles post office as well as the Tucson post office to pay the post mistresses to keep the two letters from getting to the other person.

Bennett soon sent another letter, not thinking of why he didn't write back.

_Dear Topher, _

_I met my first friend here, her name is Caroline._

_She helped me get rid of these awful girls that wouldn't give up their table even though they were done eating._

_Are you making any friends? Well of course you are! But not too friendly right? _

_Gosh I am babbling at my own paper…_

_Well I will look forward to hearing from you_

_Love,_

_Bennett_

Topher never got the letter and he grew worried. He called Jeffery to get her number in her dorm room, of course he gave Topher a fake number.

He tried to call the number and all he heard was "If you would like to make a call, please hang up and try again".

Topher tried as a last ditch effort to send Bennett a final farewell letter.

_Bennett,_

_Okay either you are ignoring me or something is really wrong please let me know so I can stop worrying. I send you letters, I never here from you again, I get the number from your dad, it's a fake number._

_Please, Bennett if this long distance thing isn't going to work just tell me, I will be fine._

_I still love you always will, _

_Topher_

Bennett tried one last time as well only she made it a little more clear.

_Dear Topher,_

_If you don't want to see me anymore you don't have to ignore me, _

_You could at least call me,_

_My room mate is probably sick to death of hearing me talk about you so I am saying this as a last chance_

_If you still want to be with me reply to this letter,_

_If not then it was a pleasure knowing you,_

_Bennett_

Caroline went with Bennett to drop off the letter to give her support. Bennett hadn't been keeping herself healthy, she barely ate and she would cry herself to sleep at night.

As the months past, the two eventually faded from each other. By this time Bennett and Caroline had gone to stop Rossum and Bennett lost the use out of her left arm and she moved to DC to work as a programmer in the Dollhouse.

Topher began to work for the Dollhouse in Los Angeles, hoping to do something with his life.

They both went on with their own lives not looking back

* * *

**Okay this last part of the chapter was very much a pain to write but I had to do it, you all will see how I put this together in the end(and pretty much if you've seen the show, you know what's going to happen) But I will not kill anyone! So please review(:**


	6. Reuniniting

Well this story has the most reviews I've ever gotten before so I know I must be doing something right(: Anyway I'm so sorry to get everyone down in the dumps last chapter but I am sorry to say that things don't really pick up in the rest of this story if I want to stay true to "Last Chance and Perfect" so please bear with me while I patch things together(: Dollhouse isn't mine and Please review. Enjoy(:

**Reuniting**

**It had been at least three years since Topher had spoken to Bennett but who's to say he had forgotten her?**

**Topher was in his lab imprinting Sierra for her next engagement "Okay everything is in check, all systems-- go! Topher said amusing himself**

**Ivy comes in "Topher who were you talking to?"**

"**Wha- Oh I was talking to Me, myself and I" Topher said putting his hands on the back of his head.**

"**Well Dewitt needs you in her office, she says it's urgent" Ivy said**

"**Oh ok well finish things up with Sierra-- or can you not handle the pressure?" Topher asked**

**Ivy scoffed "I can handle this myself"**

"**Okay just don't come crying to me when you screw something up" Topher said walking out.**

"**Oh mighty boss lady, where art thou?" Topher called once in Adelle's office.**

"**Topher have a seat" Adelle said**

**Topher sat down "What's this about?"**

"**Echo. She is in Washington D.C. apparently the Chief Programmer there has some pent up feelings for Caroline and is taking it out on **_**my**_** active, we need to get her back" Adelle said**

"**Who is the programmer there? I bet I can take him!" Topher said pounding his fists together, hurting himself in the process.**

"**Her**** name is Bennett Halverson, word has it she is sharp as a tack and apparently the same attitude as well when it comes to our Echo" Adelle said ignoring Topher's expression.**

"**Can I go?" Topher asked**

"**well, I don't see the harm in it, why not" Adelle said**

"**When do we leave?" Topher asked**

"**Soon" Adelle responded**

"**But wait, I can't let Ivy run everything, she'll ram us into the ground" Topher said**

"**Well which active has a free schedule?" Adelle asked**

"**Uh I think Victor" Topher said**

"**Prepare him for an imprint" Adelle said**

"**As who?" Topher asked**

**Adelle got up "You"**

* * *

"**You are doing **_**what **_**exactly?" Ivy asked**

"**Going to see my ex girlfriend, I am going to talk to her while Dewitt gets Echo back." Topher said.**

"**How do you even know she want you?" Ivy asked**

"**Well I don't, but we left on a bad note and I want to see if we could fix it" Topher said**

"**Well good luck with that" Ivy said sarcastically **

**Victor rose from the chair and immediately went to Topher.**

"**Sooo, where are we going?" The Victor- Topher asked**

"**Not you--just-well-The original me is going to D.C. I am going to try to win Bennett back" Topher said**

"**Ooh, well go us!" Victor said**

"**Thanks other me!" The two Tophers gave each other a high five causing Ivy to roll her eyes and walk away.**

**Within the next five hours Topher and Adelle were in D.C. and they both went their separate ways in the Dollhouse.**

**Topher made his way down into Bennett's lab. He looked around to see if he could find her.**

"**Uh hello?" Topher called**

"**Topher? What are you doing here?" Bennett asked**

"**I'm sorry, Do I know you?" Topher asked**

**He didn't recognize Bennett because of her cast and she also seemed to have a different colder flow with everything.**

"**It's Bennett, you don't remember me?" Bennett asked**

**Topher did a double take "Bennett! I didn't recognize you!" **

"**I noticed, like I asked before what are you doing here?" Bennett asked**

"**Well, I work for the L.A. branch of the Dollhouse as a pro--"**

"**I know that but why are you---?"**

"**Okay can I ask you something?" Topher said**

"**yes" Bennett said**

"**What happened to your arm?" Topher asked pointing to her dead-arm.**

"**Caroline happened" Bennett practically hissed**

"**She did that to you?" Topher asked**

"**Yes, we were going to put an end to Rossum but a time bomb that we set up, went off too early. Caroline fled and left me there. Rubble collapsed on my arm causing it to be like--this" Bennett said pointing to the sling.**

"**When did that happen?" Topher asked**

"**About two years ago, now I have to ask you something" Bennett said**

"**Okay" Topher said**

"**When we were in college, I sent you letter after letter, I never got a single one from you, Did I do something?" Bennett asked**

"**No I sent you letters and I never got one back. I thought I did something" Topher said**

"**I thought you had forgotten about me" Bennett looked down**

"**How could I forget a beautiful face like that?" Topher walked up to her**

"**Beautiful? I am no where near beautiful, how can you think that?" Bennett asked not meeting Topher's eyes.**

**He lifted her chin up for her to look at him "I don't think, I know"**

**Bennett jerked her chin away "I can't do this"**

"**do what? What are we doing Bennett?" Topher asked**

"**I am not sure, You tell me, why did you come here?" Bennett asked**

"**I came here to see you" Topher said**

"**I appreciate you coming to see me but it's only making things harder" Bennett said**

"**why do things have to be hard? Why can't we go back where things were when we were in love?" Topher asked**

"**Because, I don't know how I feel anymore, Topher, it's been three years" Bennett said**

"**I know" Topher said clearing his throat**

"**I just need time, please Topher" Bennett pleaded**

"**I'll give you all the time you need" Topher said**

**Bennett turned around quickly when she felt the tears that she had been trying to keep inside, fell down her face "Thanks"**

**Topher watched Bennett as she tried to walk back to her desk, Her body was trembling and when she tried to pick up a glass item to continue working her hand shook so much that she dropped it. **

"**Crap!" Bennett said under her breath**

**Topher instinctively went over to her and knelt down to help her.**

**Bennett jumped "You Don't have to h-help me"**

"**I want to" Topher picked up the shattered glass and tossed it into the trash can.**

**Bennett felt her hand sting, she opened her hand up to see two tiny pieces of glass, lodged in her skin. She winced back in pain.**

"**Where is your doctor in this house?" Topher asked looking at her hand**

"**I don't need a doctor, just pull them out yourself, there should be some tweezers over there" Bennett said**

**Topher quickly grabbed the tweezers and plucked out the glass for Bennett. He then bandaged up her hand "Are you ok?"**

"**Yes, I am fine, thanks" Bennett said**

**Topher was still rather close to Bennett, he put his hand on the side of her face. Bennett looked up at him and met his hand with her own.**

**Soon Adelle comes in on this touching moment to rain on the parade.**

"**Topher, we need to leave" Adelle said**

**Topher looks back at Adelle and gives her the "why now?!" look.**

"**I have to go, give me a call if you do some thinking" Topher said**

**Bennett smiled but yet looked deeply hurt inside.**

**Truth be told, the only reason why Bennett didn't welcome Topher back in open arms was because she has had disappointment after disappointment and she was too scared to truly trust another living soul again, even one that she trusted with her life.**

**Topher and Adelle moved out of the lab and went to the vehicle that would take them to the airport. Topher hadn't said a word the whole way there. Adelle was concerned.**

"**Echo escaped, that is why we left so soon, what was that exactly that I walked in on?" Adelle asked**

"**Bennett is-was my girlfriend, fiancée' in fact" Topher looked at the floor**

"**And something happened?" Adelle asked**

"**Yes, we got separated when we went to college and for the past three years we hadn't spoken one word to each other" Topher said sighing**

"**What kept you from talking to her?" Adelle asked**

"**I tried sending letters that she never got and I tried calling her dorm room, it was a non existent number. I just finally gave up trying to get in touch with her" Topher said**

"**And you found this as a perfect opportunity to talk to her?" Adelle asked**

"**Yes, but she needs time, I honestly think I really hurt her" Topher said**

"**Follow the young ladies' advice, the best thing you can do is give her time" Adelle said**

"**I have no other choice, but I will wait for her as long as she needs, I've got all the time in the world" Topher said**

* * *

**Okay so what cha think everybody? Please review see you all next chapter(NEXT CAHPTER MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE PAST) **


	7. Love Struck

**Hello all! Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, It makes me smile every time I look at them(: So? I hear you all want a happy ending with our very adorable couple Bennett and Topher? Well lets just see what I can do about that(: Reviews are always loved! (don't own Dollhouse) so enjoy the ride.**

Love Struck

**In D.C.**

Bennett was in her lab working on late night paperwork when her assistant Grace comes in

"Bennett, it's 12:00 in the morning, aren't you going home like the rest of us?" Grace asked

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm sorry" Bennett looked out of it

"Are you alright? You've been acting pretty zoned out all week" Grace asked, sitting down next to Bennett.

Bennett felt comfortable with her assistant so she could talk to Grace about anything.

"Do you remember when early this week a man came down to our lab lookingfor me?"

"Yes, why?" Grace asked

Bennett took a deep breath "That was my former boyfriend, Topher Brink"

"That's the guy giving you all that trouble?" Grace asked, lowering her voice

"He hasn't really given me all that much trouble" Bennett said

"Bennett, you told me yourself he hadn't talked to you in three years" Grace said

"Yes but there was a misunderstanding, Topher has been trying to reach me but for unknown reason, we never heard from each other" Bennett said

"Then what's the problem? I know you must still be crazy for the guy" Grace said

"But see, that's the thing I am not sure of, I feel like I do still love him, but I just don't know what to do" Bennett lowered her head into her usable hand

"Well, think about all the good times you two had and then talk to him again, maybe it will help you get a handle on what goes on in your mind" Grace suggested

"Thank you Grace, I hope this will help, I am just so confused" Bennett took a minute to shake her emotions away and pull herself together.

"Your welcome" Grace smiled getting up leaving the lab.

Before Bennett left she decided to stop by Mr. Lipman's office to ask her boss a question.

Bennett knocked three times "Excuse me, Sir?"

"Come in" Lipman said

"I have a simple request" Bennett said

"And what might that be?" Lipman asked

"May I leave for a few days, I just need time to clear my head is all, take care of some things" Bennett said

"Sure, make sure to have someone else cover while you are gone" Lipman said

"Thank you sir" Bennett said walking out.

* * *

**In L.A.**

Adelle Dewitt is in her office watching over the monitors when the Dollhouse phone rings

"_Dewitt" _She answered

"_Miss Dewitt, hello, you probably do not know me but I have a favor to ask of you" _Said a light voice on the other end.

"_Well before I say yes, I need to know who you are" _Adelle said

"_my name is Bennett Halverson, I am the Chief Programmer for Stewart Lipman's D.C. Branch of the Dollhouse" _Bennett said

"_Ah yes, my programmer has told me about you" _Adelle said, a smile tugging her lip

"_My apologies for calling at this late hour but I would like to come up to see Topher soon, Would I be able to go to your Dollhouse and meet up with Topher? It is urgent" _Bennett said

"_No harm in that, what day will you be arriving and for how long?"_ Adelle asked

"_Tomorrow and only for a couple of days"_ Bennett said

"_Very well, I will see you--"_

"_I am sorry to interrupt but, could you keep this a secret? I would like to surprise Topher"_ Bennett said as small smile formed

"_Of course, let me know when your plane arrives and I will have someone pick you up immediately" _Adelle said

"_Thank you Miss Dewitt, have a good night" _Bennett hung up

Adelle hung up the phone as well and smiled to herself.

"Miss Dewitt, who was on the phone?" Boyd Langton asked

"Our new house guest for the next several days" Adelle said turning around in her chair

"Who?"

"Bennett Halverson" Adelle said

"The programmer of D.C.? Why does she want to come here?" Boyd asked

"Apparently, Mr. Brink and this woman had relationship for quite sometime, she wants to surprise him and visit for a few days" Adelle said

"Are you certain this is real and it's not Lipman trying to spy on us?" Boyd asked

"I am fairly certain, Mr. Brink told me they had been an item, so I know she is telling the truth" Adelle said

"Alright Miss Dewitt" Boyd said

"Mr. Langton, I will need you to pick Miss Halverson up from the airport tomorrow so please see it that you are here early" Adelle ordered

"As you wish" Boyd said walking out

* * *

That morning Bennett got off her plane, searching for her transport to the Dollhouse.

Boyd has a big sign that has her name on it, holding it up in the air _"Why do I have to do this?" _He thought to himself. Then Bennett sees the sign and walks up to him

"Are you here to take me to the Dollhouse?" She whispered

"Yes, this way please" Boyd said taking Bennett to the limo.

The ride to the Dollhouse was very nerve racking for the brunette genius. She messed with her hair, fiddled with her sweater and skirt the whole way there.

Once in Adelle's office, Bennett announces her arrival "Hello? Miss Dewitt?"

Adelle gets up from her chair to greet her guest "Hello Miss Halverson, I suggest everything went well upon your arrival?" Adelle asked

"Yes, very well, thank you" Bennett said

"Good, now just let me call Mr. Brink up here so he can see who we have here" Adelle said grabbing the phone.

"_Talk to me" _Topher answered

"_Mr. Brink, I need you in my office at once!" _Adelle said acting angry

"_Uhhh ok be right there" _Topher said

"_What did I do now?" _Topher thought on his way up to Adelle's office.

He opened the door "Uh yeah Boss you wanted to see me?" Topher said moving his head up

Topher did a double take when he saw Bennett "Whoa! Bennett Wha-- what are you doing here in L.A.?"

Bennett smiled "I came here to surprise you"

Now at this point Topher didn't know what to do, whether that be jump up for joy and sweep Bennett off her feet or just hug her or something. So he just easily and awkwardly walked up to her.

"Well, can I see your lab? You've seen mine it's only fair" Bennett said smiling eagerly

"Oh yeah sure right this way!" Topher said

On their way to the lab, Topher grabbed Bennett's hand and surprisingly they held hands the whole way.

When they finally broke free from each other, Bennett felt her face blush to which Topher smiled at.

"So what are you working on?" Bennett asked

Topher held up a device that all of the wires were hanging out "I am trying to fix this"

Bennett giggled "I see, do you want some help with that?" Bennett asked

"Sure" Topher grinned

"You see if you just connect this yellow line with the blue line you will see a greenish glow" Bennett said

"Like the color combination" Topher babbled

Bennett looked over at Topher who was mindlessly staring at her and laughed "Yes like the color combination"

"You want a snack?" Topher asked

"Sure what do you have?" Bennett asked

"Let me show you my drawer of inappropriate starches" Topher took Bennett and led her to the back room.

* * *

Later that day business had become very slow, all the actives were back in the house and there were no more engagements to worry about for the rest of the day.

Topher flopped down on the couch and patted the space next to him, Bennett slowly and sat down very lady like. Topher pulled out a Game Boy and started to play it.

"What are you playing?" Bennett looked curious

"Donley Kong" Topher said keeping his eyes on the game.

Bennett leaned back and rested her head against his shoulder, watching him play the game.

When Topher turned his game off he looked down at her and noticed she was sleeping peacefully. He leaned closely into her when Dr. Claire Saunders comes in noticing the two.

Topher made a notion with his hands to go away but she just stood there.

"Topher what are you doing?" Claire asked

"Hey this is free time so I hanging out with my lady friend here" Topher said causing Bennett to wake up very calmly.

"Well I just came in to tell you free time is over, we have an important meeting to go to" Claire said in a monotone

"Okay" Topher sighed

"I can stay here, If you would like" Bennett said

"I'll just go ask boss lady if you can tag along, be right back" Topher left the room

Bennett awkwardly smiled at Claire

Claire just kept a straight face

"Is there something wrong?" Bennett asked

"No, nothing" Claire said quickly walking away right as Topher came back into the room

"Okay Bennett you can come, hey was she bothering you?" Topher asked

"No, She just kind of gave me a cold look, does she do that often?" Bennett asked

"She's just weird, don't worry about her" Topher said

* * *

The next day was Bennett's last day of the visit.

Topher was going to take control, look her straight it the eyes and tell her how he felt. Or that is at least what he is going to try to do. It may look good on paper but as far as taking control of anything Topher wasn't really the best at it, even when it came down to Bennett.

Topher and Bennett were sitting across from one another at a table, playing cards.

"So uh Bennett?" Topher began

"Yes, Topher?" Bennett said

"When can you uh stop by again?" Topher asked

"I'm not sure, I just depends on my schedule I guess, you could stop by in D.C. anytime, I could use the company" Bennett said

"Are you lonely there?" He asked

"Yes and no" Bennett looked up from her deck

"Explain" Topher said

"Well, I have my assistant Grace me and her are starting to form a friendship so that is good but other than that things are pretty lonely" Bennett said looking down at her deck placing one card in front of her.

"Same with me" Topher said

Things got awkwardly quiet once again as their tiny card game ended.

"That's what three times I've beaten you?" Bennett gloated

"The first one I let you win" Topher said

Bennett laughed

Topher accidentally brushed his hand against hers causing them both to blush.

Every minute passing made Topher want to tell Bennett more and more but also he also got more fearful of what she would say. He knew she would have to go back to D.C. but maybe something would come up where they could stay in the same state for a while.

"Hey Bennett" Topher felt brave

"Yes" she asked

"Could we like maybe try to work things out about seeing each other regularly?" Topher asked

"I'm not sure, I actually came here to see if I could un cloud my feelings for you" Bennett said

"And what do you feel?" Topher asked

"Confused, I still have feelings for you but I just don't know how this can work when we both live so far away" Bennett said

"We can work something out" Topher said

Bennett smiled "I hope so"

As the hours went by, the two programmers just enjoyed each others company and would talk and laugh but they would try to refrain from romance.

The big limo came to pick up Bennett.

"Well this is where we part.. again" Topher said, embracing Bennett in a hug.

"Let's not wait too long to see each other next time kay?" Bennett kissed Topher on the cheek.

"No we wont" Topher said, he kissed her on the top of her head as they said farewell.

* * *

"**Last Chance" hidden events**

It was maybe a week after they had last spoken to each other. Bennett had just learned about her mother's cancer and she was planning to come to L.A.

She then decides to call Topher and tell him she'll be there sooner than she thought.

"_Hey Bennett! What's shaking?" _Topher answered happily

Bennett smiled through her tears _"Well I am going to be there sooner than I thought, my mom is sick with pancreatic cancer."_

"_Oh god Bennett I am sorry, do you want me to come by to see you at the house?" _Topher asked

"_I will let you know" _Bennett said

"_Alright, I'll be waiting" _Topher said

"_Thank you" _Bennett said

"_Your welcome" _Topher said

Topher also muttered "I love you" under his breath

"_Did you say something?"_ Bennett asked

"_No"_ Topher lied

"_Okay, I will talk to you later, bye" _Bennett hung up

She held the ring Topher gave her three years ago in the palm of her hand "I love you too" She muttered under her breath.

* * *

**Okay so I'm sorry if it wasn't the happy you guys wanted but at least it left on a better note than last chapter when they were all barely talking. Any way I hope you enjoyed this story, please stay tuned for another story that takes place in the present(: Please review. I'll see you all later!**


End file.
